pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gym (Pokémon GO)
A trainer can claim a Gym with other trainers in Pokémon GO. It is unlocked when the trainer gains level 5. If a trainer finds a Gym on the local map, which is colored silver, the trainer can take it. Once taken, the trainer, or someone from their team, can place a Pokémon to defend the Gym. The Gym can store additional Pokémon (up to 6, with the recent update. Prestige has been completely removed). Now, Pokémon can hold Gyms until their motivation meter (indicated by the heart with the bubble) runs out. Feeding berries to friendly Pokémon will restore motivation, but if the Pokémon is defeated or if too much time passes the motivation will drop. Once all 6 Pokémon's motivation depletes, one is free take the Gym. Battling the Pokémon will greatly decrease the defeated Pokémon's motivation. Also, as motivation drops, the CP of the defender drops as well, so as Pokémon are defeated, they become easier and easier to defeat. For every 10 minutes a trainer holds a Gym, they earn 1 Pokécoin. However, Pokécoins are only rewarded when the Pokémon come back (when they run out of motivation). Also, even though one can hold up to 20 Gyms one is limited to 50 Pokécoin a day for ALL Pokémon. So that means even if one has 10 Pokémon that have stayed in Gyms for 5 hours, only 50 Pokécoins are received. Not to mention, if a Pokémon defends for longer than 24 hours, one still only earns 50 Pokécoins from that Pokémon. To attack, the trainer has to tap the phone to let their Pokémon attack the opponent. The more the Pokémon attacks, the more energy it stores for a greater attack. To unleash the second attack, tap and hold until the small blue bar below the energy bar (purple) fills up, then release. Trainers can bring up to six Pokémon. After the battle, the trainer can have a rematch with the Gym at any time. Winning a battle at the Gym only provides XP. However, the Gym's photo disc can be spun for items, similar to Pokéstops (although the latter provides more items, with the rare exception if the player has a gold gym badge). Occasionally, the Gym can sometimes host a Raid Battle. Raids are a randomly occurring event where a Raid Boss takes over a gym, booting all Pokémon out until the raid ends. The raid boss will have a high combat power. A raid boss's strength is represented by the amount of faces that are under the CP: 1 face (tier 1) is basic), Tier 2 is mediocre, Tier 3 is difficult, and Tier 4 is Insane (the latter requires multiple trainers to participate). Also, the trainer must be at least level 5 to participate in a raid until otherwise. Battling Defeating a single Pokémon lowers its motivation. Defeating 2 lowers the motivation of both, and so on. Once all the Pokémon (up to 6) have completely lost their motivation, the Gym becomes free to claim. Also, the CP lowers as the motivation does. When the Pokémon completely lose their motivation, they are booted from the Gym. Motivation Gym Badges Gym Badges are guaranteed items when spinning a Gym photo disc. They increase the amount of items one receive when spinning the Gym photo disc. As the badge tier increases, so does the received items. Also, if the gym is the same team as the player, the player will receive a Team Bonus, which grants the player an item bonus. Also note raid passes are only accessible once a day from a gym. If the player already has an unused raid pass and the day they received the raid pass has passed, they must use the pass before being eligible for another daily one. Lifetime Gym Badge XP is the Lifetime Gym Badge XP for that specific Gym Badge. Bonuses Category:Pokémon GO